Now this is a 'Happily Ever After'
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: My first Spova Oneshot! Okay while I'm waiting for everyone to tell me what they want me to do, I'm gonna write SPOVA SPOVA AND MORE SPOVA! This was inspired by 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson. ENJOY! And Review.


I looked over the horizon to see my home, Shuggazoom. It was a beautiful evening. The sun touched the sky perfectly. The scenery was so peaceful. The end to a perfect day. I knew the moon would come soon and I wanted to see the last glimpse of the sun.

As I looked over the sky, I smiled and thought at how wonderful things were now. The war, history; we kicked Skeleton Kings army in the butt. And now everyone was happy and at peace, no longer could people worry about Skeleton King and his evil. It was like we were all free. I pulled my legs up, and wrapped my arms around them. Then rested my chin on my knees.

I then looked at how happy everyone now was. Chiro was the shinning leader who had his confidence. Antauri was now relaxed and shunning because of the peace that was now apon us. Jin-may, now a monkey team member and she is glowing with enthusiasm. Gibson keeps up with his science and that other stuff that puts me to sleep and probably will never stop. Otto, well he has ALWAYS been happy, nothing can upset him! And Sprx... I haven't seen him this happy since well, ever! That's why I think I my self am so happy.

He and I are now together. I would have never believed it, but yes I am in love with this sarcastic, show offy monkey. And he loves me despite my many flaws. Knowing that someone cares for me in that way makes me feel... I can't even fully explain it, wonderful. I feel as though I actually found _me_. My temper has calmed and now Sprx doesn't has as many injuries from me punching him. Haha! When he's around me, I get chills that I'm so happy. I think Am I dreaming?' I never imagined myself being this happy. Especially with him.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what its like  
When every thing's right_

__

I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

I know and trust that he will never betray me. And thats pretty big of me to do since he's flirtrted with so many other girls. But I know it was just to get my attention... and it did.

I know look at all the things we've been through together. Life or death battles, adventures like no others, hard and bad times but also wonderful and happy times like this. I don't know if evil will stay away forever, but I do know that he'll stay by my side for as long as he's breathing, and I'll do the same. Funny how everything is perfect like that, when we are together.

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

I herd something, a door moving in an open position. And like it was meant to be, Sprx came out. The door slid to a shut behind him.

"Why are you out hear gorges?" He asked me with delight in his voice.

I smiled, "Just looking at the beautiful sun-set and waiting for the moon." I replied.

He took a seat next to me. "The sun and moon, combined aren't as beautiful as you. Your fur shines brighter than the suns raise; and the Moons glow can't beat your magnificent pink eyes." He raised his hand and gently rubbed my cheek.

I chuckled, "I'll give you credit, I like that pick up line."

"I'm not just trying to impress you, I mean every word."

I closed my eyes, I was so calm. I didn't even flinch as he ran his hand down my neck. This was the true me showing. My temper was like a lightning storm that never rose. Then he came and brought me to this state of mind where my storm cleared and the sun showed. Yea, sounds like something Antauri would do, but I know Sprx was meant to have this affect in me. I always wondered how he did it and how dose he now do it.

I opened my eye lids. "How do you do this?" I asked.

He looked confused "How do I do what?"

"Make me feel this way, make me so calm and happy when no one else can?"

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

"Man thats nice to hear," he started "usually I was the one who brought up your temper!" He put his hand down and we looked at each other. "You know, to me the answer to your question is simple."

I sighed happily. "Still tell me."

He grinned back wide. "I love you with all my heart with gives me the super power to be even more awesome then I already am to you." I rolled my eyes and giggled. "And you love me too I guess."

I pulled my hand to his chest and listened to the thump of his heart. Even if we were part robot, we still had heart beats; and to me his was the most engaging. "I do, I love you with all my heart and more."

His smile was so alluring. "Wow! Those words sound wonderful, am I in heaven?" I rolled my eyes again.

He then put his hand on my shoulder and gently pulled me in. We both now laid next to each other. At first we stared into each others eyes, completely oblivious to anything else around us, with my hand still on his heart and his hand rubbing my shoulder.

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

Through everything that would happen in the future, we would stay together. Our hearts we combined, I knew it. We love one another so deeply. Sprx being deep? Yea weird, I know, but life is always full of surprises. I am now happy and in Love. He makes me happy when no one else can. Through think and thin we both will stay together. He Loves the good and bad of me, what more can I ever ask for?

I pulled myself closer to him until our chests were touching and my face was inches from his. "I care so much about you."

"I know you do" he put his hand back on my cheek and curled his hands around my cheekbone. "and so do I. My heart belongs to you, if you'll accept it."

"I will because you found me and my heart." We then kissed the night away. Perfect.

_**Dedicated to Tom.**_


End file.
